Toi
by dacbc77
Summary: One shot: un invité surprise attend Ezra lorsqu'il revient dans son repaire... Spoilers 3B


**A/N: Bonjour, je vous poste ce petit OS qui trotte dans ma tête depuis quelques temps et qui il faut l'admettre me permet de rester en déni avec le dernier épisode de PLL ;) J'avais d'ailleurs commencé à écrire avant cet épisode donc tout ne colle avec la série.**

**Spoilers: Il vaut mieux avoir vu le 3B si vous ne voulez pas être spoilez ;)**

**C'est ma version d'une révélation, qui j'espère arriva dans la série (pour le bien de mon coeur), et qui fait partie des théories les plus populaires parmi les fans. J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)**

**Disclaimer: La série de m'appartient pas, je la laisse entre les mains expertes de Marlene et de son équipe (même si ils nous font terriblement souffrir par moment!)**

* * *

La casquette vissée sur la tête, une main enfoncée dans sa poche et l'autre fermement serrée autour de son gobelet de café, il avançait tête baissée dans la rue. Son visage était masqué par sa position, mais lui ne perdait pas une miette de se qui se passait autour de lui. Même si rien ne laissait penser que la police était au courant, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Il but une gorgée de son café, avant de tourner sur la droite. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son nouveau repaire, même si il aurait été plus approprié de l'appeler son appartement ses derniers jours. Après se qu'il s'était passé il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine, il avait dû de nouveau déménager tout son équipement. Le sous-sol de la cabane avait été vidé et il n'avait plus remis un pied dans son appartement à Rosewood. Ce nouveau repaire et appartement temporaire, était tout se qu'il avait vu depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner, pas pour l'instant en tout cas… Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire attraper si près du but. Il devait laisser Mona faire tout le sale boulot, et lui faire confiance pour garder un œil sur les filles, pendant que lui était bloqué devant ses écrans d'ordinateurs. Certes il parvenait à les surveiller de son repaire, grâce aux photos que lui envoyait Mona et qui lui permettait de garder un contact avec Rosewood, mais si il avait fait plus attention il serait toujours là-bas… et elle serait toujours avec lui.

Pendant un long moment, il avait cru pouvoir allier sa vie privée et sa vie secrète. Il pouvait chercher Alison, sans avoir à renoncer à Aria. Il avait rêvé de sa vie une fois toute cette histoire terminée, et à chaque fois c'était avec elle qu'il la voyait. Ils pourraient quitter Rosewood, voyager autour du monde avant de fonder leur famille. Mais maintenant tout ses espoirs étaient réduits en cendres, elle avait découvert son secret et il l'avait perdu. Peu importe se qu'il dirait ou ferait, jamais elle ne lui pardonnera… C'était les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit avant de s'enfuir de son appartement en larmes. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi. Il savait que son identité secrète n'était pas compatible avec sa relation avec Aria et il avait essayé de rester loin d'elle, mais c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois il revenait près d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas résister à son attraction pour elle.

Ezra secoua la tête pour repousser ses pensées tandis qu'il tournait dans la ruelle qui menait au repaire. Il devait rester concentrer sur sa mission. Le but était proche et il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par Aria. La nuit commençait à tomber se qui voulait dire que Mona lui enverrait de nouvelles photos et qu'il devrait surveiller l'activité des filles à distance. Il commença à penser aux prochains messages que A- leur enverrait tout en ouvrant la porte du petit appartement qui lui servait de repaire.

La pièce était sombre, le seul rayon de lumière qui traversait la pièce venait de l'unique fenêtre située à côté du lit, et c'est grâce à celui-ci qu'Ezra pu percevoir une silhouette sur la chaise qui faisait face aux ordinateurs. Il se figea instantanément devant cette intrusion. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette individu qui lui tournait le dos. Il allait s'avancer et interpeller l'intrus, quand la chaise se mit à tourner lentement. Il cru halluciner un instant en découvrant le visage de l'étranger. Ce n'était pas possible… elle ne pouvait pas être là… non… il était en train de rêver… Lorsque la lumière du bureau s'alluma, il sortit de sa torpeur. La pénombre n'avait pas jouer avec son esprit, elle était vraiment là… Elle était dans son repaire, assise confortablement dans son fauteuil, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres? Il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Ez- Aria?

Son sourire s'élargit légèrement à sa demande et elle se leva avant de faire un pas vers lui.

Ar- Hey Ezra.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et des dizaines de questions l'assaillaient. Pourquoi était-elle là? Est-ce qu'elle était là parce qu'elle avait prévenu la police et qu'il allait se faire arrêter d'une minute à l'autre? Peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter de s'expliquer une nouvelle fois? Tenter de se faire pardonner? Son regard était tellement différent par rapport à leur dernière discussion, peut-être lui avait-elle pardonnée? Mais que faisait-elle là? Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé? Il avait pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace en partant et avait loué cette endroit sous une fausse identité, et payé en espèces pour être sûr de ne pas être retrouver.

Ez- Comment?

Aria fit un nouveau pas vers lui.

Ar- C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

Elle lui avait répondu comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa réponse. Il n'avait divulgué à personne l'emplacement de son nouveau repaire pas même à Mona. Il n'avait pas contacté les filles. Personne ne connaissait son emplacement, pers… Soudain cela le frappa… non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas… Pourtant elle était là devant lui… seule une personne pouvait connaître l'existence de ce repaire, et lui même n'avait aucune idée de l'identité exacte de cette personne. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, ne s'étaient jamais parlés au téléphone sans déformateur de voix. La majorité de leur échanges se faisait par mail ou sms.

Ez- Toi?

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire.

Ar- Oui.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en dire davantage, il pouvait voir dans son regard que sa théorie était la bonne. Pendant tout ce temps, la personne qui l'avait recruté, celle qui lui donnait les ordres, et l'aidait à mettre en place les plans de -A… c'était elle, c'était Aria. Elle était le cerveau derrière toute cette machination.

Ezra n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. Cette révélation bouleversait tellement de choses. Aria remarqua son choc et se rapprocha de lui, brisant ainsi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore.

Ar- Je ne pouvais te le dire avant. Je le voulais... mais c'était trop risqué. J'avais besoin que tu crois que je n'avais rien à voir avec cette histoire, pour que les filles le croit aussi.

Ez- Je... je comprends... Tu devais te protéger.

Elle acquiesça légèrement sans le quitter du regard.

Ar- Je suis désolée de t'avoir faire subir tout ça.

Elle leva sa main et caressa la joue d'Ezra qui ferma un instant les yeux à ce contact tendre. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard se planta dans le sien.

Ez- Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour de bon cette fois.

Aria put voir toute la peine dans son regard et immédiatement elle plaça son autre main sur son visage.

Ar- Jamais. Je suis à toi, pour toujours.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Ezra et il put voir sa sincérité dans son regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans son repaire, il s'autorisa à la toucher. Il avait eu peur de la voir disparaître si il le faisait, peur de se réveiller et de réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quand ses doigts glissèrent avec douceur le long de son visage, et qu'un léger soupir échappa ses lèvres, il réalisa que tout ceci était réel. Aria était vraiment là avec lui. Il se pencha vers elle en ne lâchant pas son regard.

Ez- Tu m'as manqué.

Ar- Toi aussi… terriblement.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, leur souffle se mêlant, tandis que ses doigts se glissèrent sur sa nuque avant de disparaître dans ses cheveux noirs. Ezra ne résista pas un instant de plus avant de lier leurs lèvres qui leur arracha à tout les deux un soupir. Le baiser commença tendrement, mais très vite la passion et le désir s'empara d'eux. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée, leur dents venant de temps en temps mordiller la lèvre de l'autre. Les bras d'Ezra s'entourèrent autour de la taille d'Aria pour la garder le plus près de lui possible. Les mains d'Aria se débarrassèrent en hâte de la casquette d'Ezra qu'elle balança à travers la pièce. Il se retourna alors, emmenant Aria dans son étreinte, et la bloqua entre lui et le mur. Un nouveau soupir échappa ses lèvres en sentant le corps de son amant si proche d'elle. Elle passa un bras entre eux et ouvrit avec habilité le zipper de sa veste qui ne tarda pas avoir le même sort que sa casquette. Ezra brisa alors l'union de leurs bouches pour leur laisser reprendre leur souffle avant de s'attaquer à son cou avec envie. Aria pencha la tête en arrière en se mordillant la lèvre en sentant un vague de plaisir la parcourir. Son cou était sa zone la plus érogène, et elle savait qu'Ezra en avait tout à fait conscience. Il mordilla tendrement sa peau avant de laisser sa langue glisser dessus. Les mains d'Aria empoignèrent son T-shirt avant de se faufiler en dessous. Elle remonta ses doigts le long de son dos, ses ongles laissant quelques marques sur leur passage. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et leurs corps se resserrèrent encore. Ezra fit glisser ses mains le long du corps d'Aria et se débarrassa rapidement de son t-shirt, le sien le rejoignant rapidement. Les bras d'Ezra s'enroulèrent autour son dos, leurs peaux nues entrant enfin en contact. Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement la taille d'Aria et un frisson parcourut son corps sous son toucher expert. Une de ses mains tira légèrement sur les cheveux d'Ezra tandis que l'autre se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'arrière de son jean. Les mains de son partenaire suivaient le même chemin. Il les fit glisser le long de ses fesses avant de s'arrêter sur ses cuisses couvertes par sa jupe. Il fit pression sur celles-ci et Aria, comprenant le message, s'accrocha à son cou avant de sauter pour enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. La bouche d'Aria dériva vers son cou tandis qu'il la décolla du mur et la porta contre lui jusqu'à se qu'ils atteignent le lit. Ezra la déposa doucement sur le lit, avant de la rejoindre. Seul le son de leurs gémissements et de leurs cris de plaisir se fit entendre dans la pièce dans l'heure qui suivit…

* * *

**A/N: Laissez-moi votre avis sur ce petit one shot, que vous ayez aimé ou pas ;)  
**

**Que Aria soit A est une des théories les plus populaires c****omme je l'ai dit, et c'est aussi celle à laquelle je crois. Il y a énormément de signes qui pointent dans cette direction, et j'avoue que je serais un peu déçue si ce n'est pas le cas. mais dans tout les cas cela reste mon avis alors n'hésitez pas à partager le vôtre ;)  
**

**Je pars en vacances demain et comptais finir ce one shot pendant ce temps-là, mais l'inspiration a pris le dessus sur moi cette après-midi et j'ai décidé de vous le poster avant de partir. A la base je voulais qu'il soit plus long, donc il y a de bonnes chances pour que j'écrive un (ou deux?) one shot de plus, mais cela sera tout. Tout se que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aura plus d'Ezria et surtout d'EzriA ;)**

**En ce qui concerne Dare To Believe... je ne vais pas vous mentir je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration pour terminer ce dernier chapitre (qui est en partie écrit) et je ne peux pas vous dire quand il arrivera mais je tiens définitivement à donner une vraie fin à cette histoire donc j'essayerais de m'y remettre.  
**

**Je vous laisse sur les derniers mots qu'un des auteurs de la série a dit l'autre jour concernant Ezria: Don' .Believing! ;)  
**


End file.
